


Yours

by Lextraassbitch_26, Trashqueen19



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lextraassbitch_26/pseuds/Lextraassbitch_26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashqueen19/pseuds/Trashqueen19
Summary: Steph stepped harder on the gas and ran a hand through her hair. She was trying not to think of Alyssa, but it was nearly impossible.





	1. Because You Adore Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so we are going to try out a multi chapter fic! It will probably only have three parts, but we are very excited! This fic is based off of "Yours" by Now, Now! Sorry if it comes off a little rough, I'll come back a do some editing!

__ _   Stephanie woke when the bed dipped, and the warmth that she'd been laying against disappeared. She opened her eyes with a frown and sees Alyssa's muscled back before her sports bra is on.  _

_     “Where's the fire Lys? It's still dark.” Sleep was heavy in her voice.  _

_     “I need to get home and get ready for work.” She muttered and finished tying her shoes. “I'll see you later.” Steph sighed and curled into a fetal position. She could hear Alyssa hesitate in the door to her room, the hall light that they’d left on casts a shadow over the bed. She then heard footsteps approaching and felt Alyssa press a soft kiss to her cheek. _

__ Steph stepped harder on the gas and ran a hand through her hair. She was trying not to think of Alyssa, but it was nearly impossible. She knew the other woman had to have some feelings for her, there weren’t any other explanations for the way she had caught Alyssa looking at her from time to time. Her eyes would fill with adoration until she realized she had been caught by Steph. Steph sighed, she was getting frustrated with their situation. Every time she thought that they’d be able to progress to more than just friends with benefits, Alyssa took an emotional step back. The reasoning for her emotional insecurities was the same reason Stephanie found herself speeding through the suburbs of Chicago to avoid a speeding ticket.  _ Morgan Freaking Brian.  _ She still had this weird hold on Alyssa, even after shattering her heart a few years ago. Whenever she popped into town, Alyssa would blow off Steph just to have Morgan play with her feelings, which is what happened tonight. It was supposed to be their movie night, which sure, usually led to great sex, but Steph  _ missed _ Alyssa. It had only been about four hours since they saw each other at work, but missing someone apparently comes with the territory of being helplessly in love with said someone. 

Eventually, Stephanie ended up outside of Christen and Julie's condo. Julie was waiting in the porch in sweats and a tank top.

“JJ it's too cold for you to be out here in that.” She said, walking into her friends waiting arms.

“Well, you sounded upset on the phone, so I rushed out here. Chris is sleeping, so, you’re going to tell me what’s going on with you over some tea in the kitchen.” Julie said with an arm slung over she shoulder as they walked walked into her home. When they reached the kitchen, Julie closed the door and got to work on the tea. When it was done, she sat across from Step and looked at her expectantly. “Look, we can sit here all night long, just know that you are making me miss out on some amazing cuddles.” She teased.

“Lyss is what’s wrong with me. Look, this is a judgment free zone, right?” Julie nodded and took a sip of her tea. “So, we’ve been sort of doing the friends with benefits thing, and of course I had to go and fall in love with her. And she blew me off because Morgan is in town again. And it’s Morgan’s fault that Lyss won’t, I don’t know, consider committing to me. You remember what happened. She did a number on her.” Stephanie said, putting her head in her hands. 

“Oh Steph, I’m sorry. I thought something was going on there, but I just thought she had feelings for you. I mean the way she looks at you..” Julie trailed off.

“Right?!” Steph exclaimed a little too loudly, causing a pointed look from her friend. “Sorry, I knew I wasn’t crazy.” Before Julie could respond, Stephanie’s phone rang. Alyssa's picture appeared on the screen. Well a half naked picture if the woman appeared. 

“Classy.” Is all Julie responded with a chuckle. 

“Hey Lyssa, what's up?” Steph immediately had a smile on her face. 

_ “Hey Stephie, where are you? I'm at your place for movie night.”  _ Alyssa whispered into the phone. 

“Why're you whispering weirdo. I'll be there in a little bit, I'm talking to J.” Steph smiled even wider. 

“ _ I'm whispering because I'm getting some creepy side eye from your neighbor. If I go missing, it was the one on the left.”  _ Alyssa joked. Steph giggled and ended the conversation. 

“How did I never notice this before. You guys are gross.” Julie said teasingly. 

“Can it Johnston. I'll see you sometime this weekend, go get back to your lady.” Stephanie hugged her friend before making her way to the door. 

“We're not done talking about this Steph. I love Alyssa, but I don't want you get hurt in this situation.” Julie said with a frown. 

“Yes Mom, it'll be okay. I promise. I know she loves me.” 

_______

“Geez Lys, why didn't you let yourself in?” Steph asked as she approached the front of her own condo. 

“I didn't want to scare you when you came home.” Her breath came out white against the cold. Stephanie looked behind her to see her elderly neighbor giving them a stink eye. “Yeah he's been doing that the whole time.” Alyssa frowned. 

“Sup Stu, how's the wife?” Stephanie yells as she unlocks her door, her neighbor walks away with a scoff as she finally gets the door open. “God it's freezing outside.” 

“Yeah, the winter will be terrible.” Alyssa commented as she took off her coat. Once the coats were hung up, Alyssa wrapped her arms around Steph from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder. Steph laughed and continued through her home with Alyssa waddling behind her as she turned on some lights. 

“So I'm surprised you're here. I for sure thought you’d be a couple knuckles deep in Morgan.” Steph couldn't stop the biting words from leaving her mouth. Alyssa's eyes widened in shock and she let go of Stephanie, giving the woman the opportunity to turn and face her. Her eyes were bright with emotions and her stance was defensive as Alyssa balks at her. 

“Steph.. you know it's not like that with her anymore.” Alyssa's face covered with hurt. Stephanie deflated and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“I'm sorry. Fuck, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just frustrated with her.”  _ And you.  _ Steph adds in her head. “I'm sorry. I still really want to have a movie night with you.” She said quietly, walking towards her lover. She fiddles with the hem of Alyssa's t shirt and keeps her eyes down. Alyssa sighs and pulls Steph into a gentle embrace. 

“Hey, look. I didn't appreciate your outburst, but I wouldn't just leave you here. I know you still have your issues with Moe, but I think it's helping. I don't have any more lingering feelings like I did last time I saw her.” Alyssa tried to comfort before pressing a kiss to Stephanie's forehead. Steph tried to revel in the domesticity of the embrace. “You feeling up to Bridesmaids?”

“Of course. I'm sorry, again. I shouldn't have said that.” Steph said into her chest. They stood in that position for a few more minutes before they made their way to the bedroom. Alyssa setup the movie while Steph changed into shorts and a tank top. Alyssa changed while Steph turned on the heater and immediately dove under the blankets. Alyssa laughed and joined her, turning off the lights on her way. 

The movie went mostly ignored as the girls whispered to each other until the early hours of the morning. Steph loved nothing more than to see the excited smile on Alyssa's face as she talked about what she wanted in the future. Eventually, Steph’s body began to succumb to the emotional exhaustion of the evening. She put her head on Alyssa’s chest and grinned wildly when she felt her tighten their embrace.  _ Who are you kidding babe, when you try and deny me. _ Steph though before finally falling asleep.

___________

Stephanie loved Kelley O’Hara, she did. But what she didn’t love, was when her friend would try and set Alyssa up with women from her office. They were all out dinner and Kelley couldn’t stop talking about  _ Kristie in marketing. _ Steph knew she was staring daggers at her friend, but she honestly couldn’t help it. Julie gave her a swift kick under the table and gave her a pointed look. She just grumbled and tried to tune into what Hope and Christen were talking about, but quickly gave up when all she heard was medical jargon. 

“C’mon Alyssa, you’re young and single. Right?” Steph could have sworn that Kelley smirked at her.

“Well, yeah. But I don’t know. I don’t really want a relationship at all.” She responded before taking a long sip of wine. Steph tried to internalize her disappointment and noticed Kelley giving her a sad smile.  _ Of course KO picked up on this.  _ She sighs and pushes her food around until Alyssa starts telling her about the new book she was reading, which caused a large smile to spread across her face. When the group of friends were walking to the exit, Kelley pulled Stephanie aside.

“I think you should tell her how you feel, I guarantee she feels the same way.”

“I don’t want her to reject me. She is so anti relationship, Kel. I honestly will take what I can get, cause she’s amazing, you know?” Kelley just nodded and gave her a pat on the back. They finally caught up with their group and began to say their goodbyes. Soon, only Alyssa and Steph remained as they slowly walked to the taller womans car.

“Hey. Can I take you somewhere? I was going to ask you earlier, but got caught up with Kels.” Alyssa asked abruptly, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. Steph simply nodded, which cause a grin to spread over Alyssa’s face.

________  

“Lys, I don’t think we’re supposed to be here.” Steph whispered harshly. They were in a suburb, about thirty minutes outside of Chicago. She craned her neck to fully see the water tower that Alyssa wanted to climb. 

“I never thought I’d hear you say that Stephie.” Alyssa laughed as she pulled a backpack and blankets out of her trunk. She noticed the look of fear covering Steph’s face and immediately goes to comfort her. “Hey, we don’t have to go up if you don’t want to. We can just go get ice cream or something.” She says gently, not wanting to make Steph uncomfortable. 

“No! I just don’t do heights.” Steph comments as she adjusts her beanie. “Why aren’t you wearing a hat? It’s freezing out here, don’t make me tell Amanda that you’re being reckless.” She cocks her eyebrow at Alyssa who just rolls her eyes and grabs her Patriots beanie from the backseat.

“Happy now?” She sasses and pulls the beanie over her head. Steph just nods proudly and follows Alyssa to a shady looking ladder. She grimaces and looks at her companion like she’s insane. “It’s safe Stephie, I promise. You go up first and I’ll follow behind.” She nods and puts a shaky foot on the first rung. Eventually she makes it up to the platform, hugging the wall of the water tank. Alyssa appears moments later and grabs her hand, leading her to a smaller ladder that leads to the top of the tank. This time she goes first and offers a hand to Steph when she reaches the top. They spread out a picnic blanket and Alyssa produces Steph’s favorite fluffy blanket. Once they are wrapped in their blankets(multiple were brought because Steph was always cold, even when it wasn’t fifty degrees out), Alyssa pulled out a thermos of hot chocolate and offered it to Steph. After a few sips, she joins Alyssa, who is now laying down and smiling at her. They lay side by side, staring up at the clear sky. A smile creeps onto Stephanie’s face as Alyssa slowly grabs her hand under the blanket. 

“I really like this, Lyssa. Thank you for bringing me.” Steph said a while later, giving the other girl's hand a squeeze before sitting up. Alyssa followed and pushed a piece of Steph’s hair back into her beanie with a soft smile. The shorter girl looked back at the sky to try and hide her blush.

“Steph.” Alyssa whispered, causing Steph to turn her head again. Then, Alyssa’s cold lips were softly moving against hers while her hands came up to hold her cheeks. When they separated, Alyssa leaned their foreheads together and closed her eyes. “I-I” Alyssa paused and let out a breath. “I’m really glad you liked this.” She muttered quickly, before dropping a kiss on Stephanie’s nose and pulled away. “Ready to head out?” SHe asked absent mindedly. Steph could only nod as she sat in shock. She was almost one-hundred percent sure of what Alyssa was going to say before she took that emotional step back once again. Suddenly, she sees a hand being held out to here and she finally focuses on what’s going on around her. She takes Alyssa’s offered hand and stands quickly, she presses a chaste kiss to the taller woman’s lips before hurrying down the ladder, her fear of heights getting lost in her adrenaline rush. The car ride back into town was a quiet affair, but when Alyssa reached over the center console to grab Steph’s hand, she turned her head to grin. 

_ Who're you kidding baby, when you try and deny me. _

_ Who do you think you're fooling, when you're trying to fight it.  _


	2. Baby It's Time To Get Comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're really sorry with how late this is, but between school and personal lives, we haven't had a lot of time! We also would like to apologize for how rushed it feels! We'll post an epilogue within the next two weeks! Smut isn't our forte, but we tried!
> 
> The format is off again, so we're working on that!
> 
> Finally, if you can't tell, we headcanon non soccer playing Tobin as a lowkey pothead. It just always seems to happen, so it's what we're sticking with I guess.

Steph was lying on Alyssa's couch as the girl hovered over, pressing their lips together teasingly. Every time the shorter girl would try to deepen it, Alyssa would pull back with a smirk. Stephanie let out a huff before running a hand through her hair and adjusting her tshirt after it rode up during their activities. 

“Lyssa. Stop messing around.” Frustration was clear in her voice and Alyssa laughed before giving her an innocent what? She just rolled her eyes again before pushing on Alyssa's chest. She sat back on her heels and watched as Steph got up from the couch. Confusion covered her face as she watched her lover walk towards the bedroom, until she sees a shirt fly her way. A grin immediately spread across her face before she dashed into her room, shedding her own shirt on the way. She's met with a naked and smirking Stephanie McCaffrey and it causes excitement to bubble in her chest. Alyssa grabbed Steph by the waist and kissed her with hunger. The shorter girl tried to rid Alyssa of her soccer shorts as she was backed into sitting on the edge of the bed, but the older girl stumbled, causing Steph to giggle into the kiss. They separate long enough for Alyssa to take off her shorts and Steph to get comfortable on the bed. Alyssa giggles at herself as she hovers over the dark haired girl again, leaning in for a quick peck. Stephanie beams and pulls her by the neck for a deeper kiss, eventually tracing her tongue over Alyssa's bottom lip. 

After several minutes of heated kisses and wandering hands, Alyssa pulls away with a gentle nip to Stephanie's lip and works her way down her jaw. Steph moans as Alyssa hits an especially sensitive spot in her neck and urges her lower. Usually, Alyssa would tease her relentlessly, until she had to tell the other woman exactly what she needed. But this time, Alyssa wasted little time to settle in between her thighs with a soft smile. Steph's head was thrown back in pleasure instantly as she felt Alyssa's tongue come into contact with her clit. Between the deep strokes of the other woman's tongue and two fingers curling just right, she was quickly unraveling. She desperately met the thrusts as her hips were held stable by Alyssa's free arm, and she finally found her release. Alyssa softly made her way up to Steph and gave her a series of soft kisses with a smile on her face. Steph's heart was pounding out of her chest at the tender look on Alyssa's face. Before she could say anything that could ruin the moment, she uses her body and flips Alyssa and has her way with her.  
______

Steph couldn't sleep after, even with Alyssa holding her close. She tried to think of the last time they'd had sex and figured it'd been about two weeks ago, even though they saw each other most days outside of work. Ever since they started this thing between them, they'd had sex at least three times a week. She was trying to quell the hopeful side of her that was telling her that this was different. That their relationship was shifting to something other than friendship and stress relief. She softly sighed and traced random patterns across the sleeping woman's abdomen. Eventually, her eyes grow heavy and she finally falls asleep.  
______

Steph woke up to an empty bed, causing sadness to settle into the pit of her stomach. She got up and found a pair of her sweatpants and an old sweatshirt from Alyssa's drawers. Figures that I've left some clothes here. She searches through the apartment just to be disappointed at the emptiness she was met with. She left me. In her own fucking apartment. Steph thought as she paced in the living room while tears filled her eyes. She felt pathetic, she could remedy this situation at anytime, she just had to tell Alyssa she was helplessly in love with her. No big deal. She had just wiped her eyes when she heard a key in the lock and then saw Alyssa enter with Nike leggings and a thermal on, holding coffee and a box of donuts. She smiles when she sees Steph, but concern immediately takes over her face as she sees the red rimming her eyes.

“Stephie…” she calls softly, putting the items down on the counter before taking Stephanie into her arms. “Hey, talk to me, what's going on?” 

“Nothing Lyssa, just some allergies.” Steph hugged her back and took a deep breath. “Now, what did you bring me for breakfast.” She smiled widely and looked up at Alyssa. She was just happy that she didn't leave her after their intimate evening. Alyssa gave her a look, but decided to save questions for later.

“Apple fritters and a caramel macchiato from Stan’s.” Alyssa smiled proudly and Stephanie's heart melted at the sight.

“You're the best.” She smiled before tearing into the box. She moaned as she took her first bite and closed her eyes. “These are better than sex.” She said with a smirk. 

“Way to make a girl feel good about herself.” Alyssa laughed and grabbed her own apple fritter. Steph just shrugged and winked at her before settling on the couch, looking at Alyssa expectantly until she joined her. She smiled softly and went through Netflix until they decided on starting The X-Files over again.  
_____

“Hope, Kelley, I swear to god you better stop cheating!” Julie yelled across the monopoly board. 

“I'm not cheating I'm simply taking loans out!” Kelley defended. 

“You're not supposed to get loans..” Alyssa trailed off and Julie nodded eagerly. “Hope, you're a really bad banker.” 

“Okay. How about Alyssa's the new banker. That will get rid of any bias for the rest of the game.” Christen tried to calm the group. Sometimes they were like children.

“No way, then she'll show favoritism to Steph! We all know she's already been letting her land on her properties of free!” Kelley protested as Alyssa's ears turned red.

“This is why we need Becky.” Hope said with a sigh. Christen nodded while Steph laughed. Her friends were a hot mess on game night. And Alex wasn't even here yet. 

 

“Alex isn't even here yet and we have to put the games away.” Julie pouted, vocalizing what Steph had been thinking. 

“It's for the best Jules. Maybe we'll just rotate on the Switch, but board games are out until Becky gets back after the holidays.” Christen comforted her wife who just sighed and went to set up their Switch. Alyssa was still blushing while she helped clean up the game while Kelley smirked at Steph who was trying to ignore her by asking Hope about how things at the hospital were going. Christen rolls her eyes and goes to answer the door, which had gone unnoticed. Tobin and Alex walk into the condo both carrying containers of cookies.

“Don't eat the ones Tobin brought.” Alex said as she gave Christen a hug. “She brought her special recipe.” Alex laughed and Christen shook her head good naturedly. She explained to Alex what had transpired with monopoly, instantly smiling at the suggestion by Alex that they team up. “Alex and I are on a team, too late to change that.” Christen and Alex smirked and everybody else groaned.

“Chris! That’s not fair, you and Lex are creepy good at all of these games.” Julie argued. Christen just gave her a kiss and high fives Alex. They were ready to beat everyone.  
______ 

Beat everyone they did, much to Julie's annoyance. She had been teamed up with Tobin, which usually wouldn't be an issue except that she had decided to indulge into her pot cookies right before it was their turn. Christen laughed at her wife before looking around at their friends, settling on Alyssa and Steph. Those two need to get their stuff together. 

“So, anything new with the group? I'm pretty sure Alex and Tobin’s engagement was the last big thing to happen to us.” Christen looked right into Alyssa's eyes, causing the other woman to shift uncomfortably and blush. Christen’s eyebrow raised, that's new. She continued to stare at her friend, hoping to get some sort of verbal response. Before that could happen, Kelley speaks up. 

“Actually, Hope and I have been trying to have a baby and well. Hope is pregnant!” She said excitedly, smiling at her beaming wife. Everyone stopped and stared at the couple. 

 

“Holy fuck.” Steph said before breaking out into a wide grin. “We're going to be aunt's!” She yelled and everyone else started whooping. “Lyss, we're going to be auntie’s.” She whispered to the woman next to her, before pulling her in for a kiss. It lasted no more than a minute, and Alyssa was blushing when they pulled apart.

“Whoa.” Alex said and Steph let panic bubble into her mind. Before anyone else could say anything, she ran out of the condo and ran down the street and called an uber. 

“So, why isn't anyone else shocked??” Alex exclaimed, looking around at her friends. Alyssa was manically looking for her keys and Julie was dialing Steph's number.

“Long story short, Stephanie and Alyssa are in love. But, both refuse to tell each other because someone has been vocal about their dislike of relationships, and Steph doesn't want to scare Alyssa.” Kelley explained, annoyance covering her face as Hope rubbed her back. 

“So you all knew but didn’t tell Tobs and me??” Alex pouted and Hope smirked.

“I actually knew, thought it was obvious.” Tobin shrugged and took a sip of water. Alex rolled her eyes and went to the counter where Alyssa's keys had been and tossed them to her friend. 

“Go get your girl Lys, she's not going to hurt you the way Morgan did. She loves you too much. I promise.” Hope said, placing a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. Alyssa nodded softly, apprehension taking over her features. “Alyssa. I promise that she is head over heels for you. Kels is right, she just doesn't want to scare you off with talk about feelings or a possible relationship. Probably because she was the one who was actually there after everything with Morgan.” 

“I've really been dumb haven't I?” Alyssa looked at her feet after shrugging on her coat. “I don't know why I couldn't just tell her. I almost did a couple of weeks ago, but I dunno. Panic took over and I changed the subject. I'm just scared.” 

“Talk about it with Steph. I promise it'll be okay.” Kelley began pushing her out the door. 

 

“I'm also really sorry about taking the attention away from you two. I'm so excited for you.” Alyssa smiled softly at her friends as Kelley smiled proudly and wrapped an arm around her torso.

“Go!!” Tobin and Alex yelled and Alyssa dashed out of the condo and down the street to her car.  
_______

Steph knew she shouldn't have ran off, but she obviously wasn't thinking rationally. If she was thinking rationally, she wouldn’t have ended up at the bar that she had frequented with everyone she had just left behind when they were in college.The bar where Morgan would ask Alyssa to catch up at. Not wanting to waste the uber, she went in and sat at the end of the bar, ordering a beer. She looked at her phone and sighed at the volume of texts and calls. She texted Julie to let her know she was safe and turned off her phone to avoid everyone else and looked around the bar. Her body tensed as she recognized the wicked smile approaching her. 

“Stephanie! I can't believe you're here!” Steph was sure her fake smile came off as more of a grimace but she really didn't care.

“Hey Morgan. I didn't know you were still in town.” Steph said, agitation growing as the bar stool next to her was occupied by the last person she wanted to deal with today. 

“Oh yeah, I actually just got back. Have you seen Alyssa? She's been ignoring my calls and texts.” Steph did not like the look she was receiving from the other woman and held onto the urge to roll her eyes. 

“Yeah, I just saw her actually. Maybe she just doesn't want to talk to you.” She took a long swing from her beer as Morgan ruffled.  
“Hmm. I'm assuming you're the reason behind that. Last time we met up, I didn't even get a kiss. Said she was in-”

“Steph!” Alyssa bursts through the doors. “JJ drove by and saw you through the window, and I've been all over the city and your neighbor is really fucking weird and- Moe?” Alyssa stops her rant and looks between the two with confusion crossing her face. 

 

“Alyssa! I was just going to text you, I didn't like the way we ended our last meeting.” Morgan ran her hand up Alyssa's arm and Steph scoffed and looked at her in disbelief. 

“Moe.. Stop.” Alyssa pulled her arm away from Morgan, taking a step away from her. “I told you last time, I don't want to do that anymore. I've let you walk all over me and my feelings for years, and I can't do that anymore. Not after our last conversation.”

“I have someone in my life who respects me and my feelings. And who has put up with me being a complete idiot for the last few months. I was trying to run away from my feelings, but I can't anymore. You broke my heart Morgan, and I thought I was in love so I let you use me after and it really messed me up. But Steph, god.” Tears came to Alyssa's eyes and she looked at Stephanie. “You built me back up and I know I haven't been fair to you, but I'm done with running from the feelings I have for you. I'm sorry for running away, and leaving when I should have stayed. I'm so sorry but I'm tired of running, of you could forgive me I….”

“Lyss..” Steph interrupted gently, her heart hammering in her chest as she begins processing what Alyssa had said. 

“Well fuck.” Morgan breathed out, eyes wide. “I-i, I’m going to go. Have a good night guys.” She quickly went to a back booth in the bar and Steph grabbed Alyssa’s hand before pulling her outside of the establishment and over by her car. She pulled the taller woman in for a deep kiss, holding her tightly.

“I didn’t want to do that in there.” She cocked her head towards the bar and looked up into Alyssa’s eyes. “I love you, Lyssa. Like, disgustingly in love with you. I understand why you were scared and I can’t promise that I’ll never hurt you, but I’ll try my hardest not to.” Alyssa’s smile was impossibly wide as she cupped Steph’s cheeks and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

“I love you, too. In the disgusting way.” They both laugh and Stephanie hides her head in Alyssa’s neck. “Hey, can I take you on a date? Maybe tomorrow?” Alyssa asks quietly, feeling Steph’s smile grow.

“Of course, but right now, I need to have a talk with Stu.” Alyssa barked out a laugh and opened the passenger door for Steph before making her way around the car. “Hey Lyss.” She said after they were both in their seats, causing Alyssa to turn towards her. “I love you.” They sported matching grins as Alyssa pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards Steph’s place.

“I love you too”


	3. Just say it, I'm yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for this work! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, comment and kudos! We appreciate you all!
> 
> One day I will figure out how to properly format on this site!

“Okay, so, um.” Tobin walked back into the room where Steph and her bridesmaids were getting ready, playing with the fabric of her simple dress. “I may have lost track of Alice.” Hope’s eyes flared up dangerously at the mention of her daughter, her focus leaving the brides hair.

 

“Tobin..” Christen warned, after she finished putting her hair up. “How do you lose track of a two year old?”

 

“We were playing tag.” She responded as if it was the most obvious answer. “She was it and when I turned around, she was not there.” The room collectively sighed and Hope stormed to the door, only to have it open right as she reaches for it, revealing her wife and daughter. 

 

“Hey guys, this one wandered into our room, thought I’d return her- woah.” A goofy smile appeared on Kelley’s face as she took in her wife’s appearance. Hope shook her head with a smile and lightly snapped the suspenders that the other woman was wearing before taking their daughter into her arms.

 

“Keep it in your pants, O’Hara.” Steph joined the conversation after Christen finished her hair. In response she received a wolf whistle that caused her to roll her eyes. “So you guys went with the shirts that match my girls, good.” Steph smiled as she noticed the navy button up that Kelley was wearing tucked into her skinny dress pants, complimenting the blue of the bridesmaid dresses

 

“Yeah, the white was too bright and clean, according to Alex. This fits the beach wedding vibe.” Kelley agreed, adjusting her rolled sleeves.

 

“Vibe? This is a beach wedding.” Christen pointed out and Kelley rolled her eyes as Gina huffed a laugh. “Go back with the others…. And send me a picture of Jules.” She blushed and Kelley cackled before kissing her wife and daughter and walking down the hall to make sure everything was ready to go.

 

“Alyssa, calm down. It’ll be okay.” Kelley heard Julie saying as she opened the door to see a pacing Alyssa.

 

“What’s going on?” Kelley’s brows furrowed, eyes flicking to Amanda and Abigail in the corner, concern on their faces as Judah ran around in his ring bearer outfit. 

 

“Mom’s coming.” Amanda responded weakly and Kelley’s jaw dropped. Alyssa hadn’t talked to her parents since she came out in college. They didn’t exactly respond well, cutting off contact with her, causing Alyssa to spend many Thanksgivings and Christmases with the O’Hara’s and Johnston’s. Her and Abigail had just started mending their relationship a few years ago, due to the fact that Abbie still lived at home during the whole ordeal.

 

“How’d she know about today? And that it was a destination wedding?” Kelley was bewildered, they were literally in Hawaii for the wedding. 

 

“Steph said it was polite to invite them. They’d never responded to anything else I’ve sent, so we did it and now she’s coming and, and-” She took a shaky breath and tears spilled over and down her cheeks. She furiously wiped at them and Julie handed her a tissue before Alex pulled her in for a hug.

 

“JJ, go get Chris and bring her here and have Tobin tell the usher to have her sit in the back.” Alex commanded as everyone else seemed to just shut off. “Kels, get the flowers ready, and make sure Mr. Johnston is ready to go in thirty minutes.” Kelley nodded and went to find Julie’s dad first, only to hear a commotion coming from the bride’s room. 

 

“Oh for christ’s sake, give me a robe then! I’m not going to just let Alyssa have a panic attack!”  _ Goddammit Julie, you can’t lie for shit.  _ Kelley thought and kept walking, not wanting to deal with an angry Stephanie McCaffrey. 

_____

 

“Oh baby.” Steph cooed as she took a look at her soon to be wife, putting her metaphorical blazing guns away instantly. After the situation was explained to Stephanie, and Alyssa finally calmed down enough, she smiled couldn't help but smile. “You're gorgeous, you know that?” The tips of Alyssa's ears turned red and she scoffed. 

 

“Are you kidding me? You look like an actual goddess, I can't wait to see the dress.” 

 

“I don't want to ruin the moment, but we have a schedule to-”

 

“Mrs. Naeher wants to talk to Alyssa. We really need walkie talkies. I can't keep running back and forth to the pier in this short ass dress.” Tobin groaned, interrupting Alex. 

 

“Crap. Tell her no.” Julie said, helping Alyssa fix her bun. 

 

“Well she followed me here. So.” She shrugged but had concern in her eyes. 

 

“Tell her she can talk to my girls after the ceremony, we've all been waiting for this moment since they were in college.” Gina adjusted her dress as Steph let out a disgruntled  _ Mom.  _

 

“You guys heard GiGi, tell her to go back to her seat Tobs. JJ’s dad will be here in five minutes to walk Alyssa out to Becky, and then we'll get this show on the road.” Alex said with a clap, ushering the Naeher sisters out and gestured to her own bow tie, telling Alyssa to fix hers. “Steph, beat it so we can finish up in here.” Alex smirked at the glare she received, only to have the back of her suspenders snapped by Kelley.  _ Hard.  _

____

 

Alyssa gave a tight hug to Mr. Johnston and joined Becky on the small stage they had fashioned on the short pier outside of the resort they were all staying at. She quickly fist bumps her friend and start to anxiously bounce on her toes. Becky was the only one they trusted to marry them, so when she offered, they immediately jumped on the opportunity. The wedding wasn't particularly large, just close friends and family who wanted to make the trek with them. 

 

“You ready dude?” Becky asked as she adjusted the small mic on her dress. Alyssa could only offer a wide smile before the string quartet started the wedding march. Her head snapped up as the music started, the wedding party slowly trickling out of the the cabin they had used to get ready in. Christen and Julie walk down the aisle first, Julie joining Alyssa's side as her maid of honor and Christen took her spot, waiting for Stephanie. After the rest of their friends made their way to the stage and Judah and Alice adorably stumbled down the aisle, Alyssa had laser focus on the end of the pier. Soon enough, Steph appeared, pulling an audible gasp from Alyssa, whose jaw had dropped a little, the lacy dress clung to her torso before flowing out around her waist. Steph’s grin widened at Alyssa’s reaction, sending a quick wink her way, eliciting a laugh from her future wife. When it came time for her parents to give her away, her dad offered Alyssa a firm handshake and a warm smile, while Gina threw herself into her arms, giving her a tight hug that was readily returned with a huge grin. Steph rolled her eyes good naturedly and cleared her throat lightly, causing their guests to laugh lightly. Gina went to her seat with pride covering her face.

 

“Ready?” Alyssa whispered, taking her love’s hands in hers. Steph only nodded as the ceremony began.

_______

“Pictures in ten minutes guys!” Alex yelled, wiping the tears from her face after the ceremony, no one was really surprised that she had somehow became the one to make and keep the schedule going. The guests had started making their way to the cabana where the party would be held shortly. 

“Oh my girls! Finally!” Gina yelled excitedly, pulling the entire wedding party in for a group hug. Eventually, they all managed to escape with giggles. While looking around at her friends and family, Steph caught the eyes of Donna Naeher who was waiting at the end of the pier.

“Lyssa.” Stephanie called to her wife quietly, maintaining eye contact with her mother in-law. When she was joined by Alyssa, she gestured to the woman she knew they’d have to talk to now, before the pictures and party. Alyssa just nodded and took her hand before leading her over to her mother. Steph gave her wife’s hand a firm squeeze as they reached the edge of the pier. 

 

“Hey..” Alyssa holds eye contact as she softly speaks. “This is my wife, Stephanie. Stephie, this is my mom, Donna.” Stephanie smiles softly and places a hand on the small of Alyssa's back. 

 

“I… I. You two look beautiful. Alyssa… I'm sorry. I know your father and I didn't have the best reaction.. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I want my daughter back.” Tears were evident in her eyes and Steph’s demeanor softened.

 

“I think that I'd like that. I mean it’s going to take some time, but maybe when we get back home, we can see about getting together.” Alyssa spoke softly with a small smile. Her mother nodded and pulled her daughter in for a hug, only to be interrupted by Alex.

 

“Pictures, let’s go. I’ll sic Gigi on you!” Steph stealthily flipped off her friend before saying her goodbyes to Donna and dragging Alyssa to their friends. 

 

“Well, that was unexpected.” Alyssa let out a breath and smiled.

 

“Yeah, but a good unexpected. I might kill Alex, how upset would Tobin be?” Steph huffed with fake annoyance.

 

“Hey, you put her in charge of scheduling and knew how crazy she gets.” She pointed out with a laugh. Steph just grumbled and said something about having KO snap her suspenders again. Alyssa just shook her head and pulled her in for a quick kiss before the photographer started directing them into poses. 

________

The party was in full swing and didn’t seem to be slowing down anytime soon. Steph was laughing on the dancefloor with Kelley and Julie as they had a spastic dance off, she’d changed into a flowy white romper to ‘better her range of motion’. Alyssa, who had to take a break from all of the dancing, was left laughing at Christen’s concerned face as JJ pulled her into the dance circle.

 

“You did good kid.” Hope had come to stand beside her, groaning as Kelley started sending winks her way, in time with the beat of the song. “But now I am reconsidering my life choices.” She joked.

“Well, you better put Alice in some dance classes or this is her future, you’re no better than KO.” Alyssa let out a loud laugh as Hope huffed and elbowed her in the ribs. As Hope stalked off, Steph took her place wrapping an arm around Alyssa’s waist. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her wife. “You ready for forever?” She asked, only to be answered with and eye roll and a searing kiss,

 

_______________

“Chris, pause the movie!” Steph yelled from the kitchen. She heard a huff, but the movie dialogue stopped. She carried out the bowls of ice cream, stopping to look out at the street below. “Looks like Lys and J will have more than enough snow on the ground.” Snow blanketed the roads and sidewalks. She takes in a sharp breath and clenches her jaw for a few minutes, waiting for the pain to pass. 

 

“Steph? Are you okay? Is it time?” Christen asked worriedly, hurrying to her side. 

 

“I think that was a contraction, but it was the first one I’ve had. Let’s just chill out and see if it’s anything. Text them just in case.” Steph tried to remain calm. Of course their kid would want to come out when Alyssa was a few hours east. She hands Christen her ice cream bowl and gets back under the blanket on the couch, starting the movie again. “Are you crying?” Steph asked after hearing sniffles from her friend. 

 

“I, I just love Buckbeak.” Christen wipes at her eyes. 

 

“You know he doesn’t actually die right?”

 

“It’s the baby. Everything makes me cry now.” Stephanie laughed but agreed with her friend. Baby hormones had made her cry over the smallest things, and it only got worse as she went along. Her and Christen being pregnant at the same time was a hilarious accident, but Steph enjoyed going through it with one of her best friends. 

 

Before too long, Alex and Tobin end up at the apartment, slightly pouty that they had missed part of the marathon. “Why didn’t you guys go snowboarding with Jules and Alyssa?” Christen asked as Tobin complained once again as they started “The Goblet of Fire.”

 

“Too cold.” Tobin shrugged and leaned her head on Steph’s shoulder. Moments later, Steph takes in another sharp intake of air. “Whoa, dude. Are you okay?” Tobin sits up and looks to Alex and Christen for help. 

“Just a contraction. It's been almost an hour since the last one.” Steph groans and curls into Tobin’s side. 

“Okay. I texted them again. Jules says that they're making their way back now. Should we call Hope? I know she's the one you want to deliver the little guy.” Christen asks, running her hand up and down her own baby bump. 

“I'll call Hope and give her a run down. And I'm raiding your fridge Steph.” Alex steps away from the living room and heads to the kitchen where they can hear her talking to Hope. She comes back with a plate of sandwiches. “She says it could be a false alarm, but to keep track of the contractions and if your water breaks, to call her.” They continue their marathon, the only interruptions being the contractions, which had progressively gotten closer together. 

 

“You're sure you don't want to go to the hospital?” Tobin asks after another contraction. 

 

“Lyssa isn't here yet. I don't want her to miss it. Besides, they aren't that bad yet.” Her friends nod as she gets up and heads to the kitchen for a drink. When she's making her way back to the couch, she stops as she feels liquid run down her legs. “Oh-”

 

“-fuck.” Alex finishes for her as she stared with wide eyes. At that moment Alyssa comes through the door. 

 

“Woah. Guess we made it on time.” Julie says as she puts down their gear. 

 

“Baby..” Steph's lip quivers and she throws herself into her wife's arms. 

 

“Hey. It's okay. How about a shower and then we'll get this show on the road.” Alyssa tried to calm her wife. Steph nodded and stopped to look at where her water broke. 

 

“I'll take care of that and Alex will call Hope.” Julie said, ushering them to the front bathroom. 

________

They took two cars to the hospital, meeting Kelley and Alice in front. 

“This is so exciting! Alice, are you ready to meet your Cousin?” Kelley spoke excitedly and her four year old nodded along enthusiastically. Steph gave them both a hug while waiting for Alyssa to get their bags out of the car. 

 

“Gina and Jim will be here in a few hours. Becky is sending Zola over, Mom and Abigail are coming next week, and Amanda should be here in the morning. The Johnston’s will be here in two weeks for Christmas and your mom has asked for a thousand pictures. And Mama Press is trying to change her flight to arrive a few days early. The Morgan’s and Heath’s are requiring we go over to Alex and Tobin’s for New Years. He’s already super spoiled.” Alyssa smiled as she went over the informations she had received on the ride over. 

 

“Only the best for my namesake.” Alex said while Tobin parked their car. 

“We’re not naming him Alex.” Steph hugged as they all walked into the hospital and checked Steph in. 

 

“A bet is a bet and I won.” Alex challenged after Steph was admitted to a room. 

 

“Alexandra are you harassing my patient?” Hope asked as she walked into the room. Alex rolled her eyes and started reading a pamphlet from the nurse station. “How’re we feeling?”

 

“Just some pain with the contractions. They’re getting closer together.” Alyssa kissed the side of her head and kept a hand on the swell of her stomach. 

 

“Alrighty. I’ll send a nurse in to check everything and then we’ll have a better idea of how long this’ll take.” Hope left the room with a smile and a fist bump with Steph. 

________

 

Almost twelve hours later, the five friends and Alice made their way to a room that held an exhausted, but beaming Stephanie sharing a bed with an equally beaming Alyssa, who held a little bundle in her arms. Hope picked up her daughter and joined her friends as she entered the room. Christen and Alex were the first to approach the bed, Julie got dragged over due to the vice grip that her wife had on her hand. As Alex cooed at the tiny human and called her wife over, Christen started sniffling. 

 

“He’s so cute Jules.” Julie just giggled and agreed as Kelley and Hope joined them on the other side of the bed, Alice leaning at an awkward angle to see the baby, causing Alyssa to angle her son upward.

 

“Guys, this is Wyatt Alexander Naeher.” Steph said softly, running her thumb over her sleeping sons cheek. Alex’s face morphed into surprise and then pride. 

______

 

After Wyatt made his rounds with his aunts and his grandparents(again), Steph and Alyssa were finally alone with their little family. Stephanie was leaning into her wife while she held Wyatt close. 

 

“He’s so perfect.” Alyssa whispered and traced his profile. “You’re so perfect.” She said to her wife, who only hmm’d and cuddled in closer.


End file.
